District of Freedom
by Twilight Writing Contest
Summary: Entry 22: By XxDracoMalfoy'sGirlxX. "In Dracovia Brittany is Marriage Sentenced, Warren finally stands up for the citizens and in return is Death Sentenced. Brittany's fiancee Antoine, a agent from Libertate vows to set her free. Could there be love?"


Dirt caked my tennis shoes as I walked home on the dirt road from Secondary School. The humidity in the air made my white blouse cling to my body. There were no fluffy cotton candy clouds in the sky to protect me from the blistering heat of July. Not even the Reminder signs offered some protection.

"Brittany?" Warren, dressed in his uniform, strolled up beside me with his hands stuffed in his pants pockets. I offered up a soft smile, the gruesome images from school still fresh in my mind. I was too tired to correct him.

Warren gently took my hand, his palms sweaty like mine. "You should really stop calling me 'Brittany', if the Peace Keepers hear, you'll be Sentenced." Warren grinned cockily as always, "Baby, they can't touch me."

Warren whistled the Anthem happily. Jealousy oozed from every pore of my body, why couldn't I be more carefree like Warren? Why did I live in fear of the Peace Keepers? Of course, I already knew the answer, my father.

It felt as if an eternity had passed, before we reached the town square. Above us, the high-pitched whine of the siren sounded from the invisible hover craft. Every other living organism besides humans had been killed by the siren's sound. We knew they existed, but I had never seen one in my 16 years.

Slowly, villagers poured out from the protection of their small make-shift cottages, most walls and roofs were built from left over pieces of steel. Certainly, the shanties of the poor and hopeless. They were gathering in Blood Pool. I saw my mother and quickly left the comfort of Warren for her. If a Peace Keeper saw Warren and I together…Sentenced.

Rising up from the stage, President more like Dictator, Aro smiled and waved. Every single villager faked a smile and waved back. To not….Sentenced. He carefully stepped over the ElectroDrains and planted himself on the edge of the stage. He clipped the small black circle to his neck, VoiceBoom, and held up his hand. All chatter ceased.

"Welcome Dracovia, to the Sentencing." No one moved, no one spoke, no one dared to show any emotion. "First, we'll have Death Sentencing. C-124, you've been condemned for speaking out of turn." Two broad Peace Keepers dragged a ragged man onto the Blood Pool and my heart ached. I knew him, Old Man Keats. The rope went around his neck, and President Aro stepped down on the murder button.

I looked at the dirt ground, just hearing the sickening crack made me want to vomit. After deep breathing, the tears soaked back into my eyes. "B-289, you've been condemned for not wearing your uniform." Death Sentencing went on for what seemed centuries before another gong signaled from above.

"On a lighter tone now, Marriage Sentencing." My breath caught. The ElectroDrains sucked down the blood from Death Sentencing like vicious vampires. Mother clenched my hand; all sixteen year old girls were eligible for marriage.

I locked eyes with Warren across the square and gave him a reassuring smile. His face remained hard, hands balled into fists. "On the eve of 13 July, a marriage union will take place between A-917," a great pause as Jared made his way onto the Blood Pool. I'd seen him around before, his trade an architect. I remember Warren telling me he was 21, and his older brother. I'd never personally met Antoine, but Warren told me of him. "And his bride is D-567." Me. My birth number. Mother nudged me forward for my feet wouldn't move. The crowd parted for me, and I attempted to put one foot in front of the other.

A scream came from my right. "This isn't fair! You can't do this!" Oh no…Warren. "Contain yourself A-918." Warren struggled against the Peace Keepers grasping his arms. "No!

This whole system is corrupt! You can't force people to marry someone! You can't murder without just cause!"

A single word hung in the air. "Sentenced."

My mouth formed words I wanted to scream but Jared clutched my arm shaking his head. The collar shut around Warren's neck, immobilizing him. Tomorrow, he would be Death Sentenced.

"Let me remind you all, Dracovia is a Utopia, without our structure and rules, we would crumble. Those who speak out against the government will be Sentenced."

Antoine put his arm around my waist, a show, and led me off the stage towards his small cottage. His face revealed no emotions while mine revealed all against my will. Every fiber in my body felt numb, I was thankful. I didn't want to feel anything. The pain of losing Warren would be my downfall.

Antoine unlocked the door and hopped onto the couch. I gently closed the door behind me and sat in one of the kitchen chairs. I glanced around at my new home and my eyes caught something. A flat rectangle on the wall. "Antoine, what is that?" I pointed to the strange object. "That's called an HV. Holovision."

"Where did you get it?"

"Technically it's contraband." My breath caught.

"W-why do you have it then?"

"It's a gift from Libertate." Libertate, the forbidden city. In Secondary School, we were told that after Ruine, our country split. Once we had been called America, now Dracovia and Libertate.

"Libertate?"

"Special Agent Antoine Bonaparte at your service."

I just stared at him in utter confusion. "I'm from Libertate. I was placed undercover by the government. We're bringing Dracovia down."

It took my brain a moment to comprehend what he was saying, however Antoine continued. "About 5 years ago we, as in the Libertatian Special OPS, found a way in. In the middle of the night, I switched places with the real A-917. He's living comfortably in Libertate."

My head hurt from the confusion I could barely utter any words. "Brittany, I'm going to get you out of here."

"A-and Warren?" My voice filled with such hope that my heart shattered when I saw the look cast over his face. "It's too late for Warren…I'm sorry."

Teas fell before I could force then back, "please…please Antoine."

Antoine awkwardly hugged me apologizing profusely. He said it wasn't up to him. It would be suicide to try and save Warren, and that was not his mission. Before I could say anything else a bright green light emitted from his wrist. Antoine tapped on his wrist and a bluish screen appeared.

"Agent A…now."

Antoine quickly released me and bolted into the other room, reappearing in all black with weird gadgets in his hands. "Brittany, stay behind me. Understand?" I nodded and moved to stand behind him. He pushed a button on his sunglasses, they glowed a soft green. "Communi-grams," he explained. As if I knew what those were.

Antoine kicked down the door, "come on."

I was not prepared for the sight laid before me. Men in black, dressed similar to Antoine, running about with guns. Loud explosions came from every direction. I could see Bio-bots, we learned about them in school, capturing Peace Keepers. Even a Peace Keepers heightened strength didn't compare to the Bio-bots.

Screams came from every direction around me, bright lights flashed from buildings. Chanting erupted from Blood Pool, "Down with the Capitol! Freedom to all!"

I held onto Jared for dear life, scared out of my mind. The men had strange weapons; one's way more advanced than Dracovian weaponry. Some shot red lasers; others launched purple discs that exploded.

A white beam cascaded down from the sky onto Blood Pool, a man emerged. I recognized him from somewhere, but where?

Even from a distance I could make out the VoiceBoom attached to his neck. "Citizens of Dracovia, you are free now. As President of Libertate, I welcome you to join us, gain back your natural born rights presented by the Constitution in the American Revolutionary War before Ruine." A roar of applause deafened my ears. "No Death Sentencing! No Marriage Sentencing!" The chanting continued, gaining volume. President Ebony was being held on Blood Pool by two Libertatian Agents. But where was Warren?

"Antoine, what about Warren?"

"Not my mission. Come on," he grabbed my hand and pressed the glowing green light on his wrist again. Another white beam shot down from somewhere in the sky, surrounding us. My feet left the ground, and I screamed. Antoine whispered soothing words in my ear and held onto my waist. Everything went black.

…

The white gown flowed around my waist, emphasizing my curves. It sparkled completely, covered in diamonds. My fingers gently touched the cross necklace with Warren's name etched into the back. Sometimes, I wish it was him that gave me the ring sitting comfortably on my finger.

"Brittany," Tori smiled softly. I smiled at her, Antoine's sister, my new sister-in-law. I nodded, took a deep breath, and Tori put the tiara on my soft curls.

I picked white for my wedding, the color of hope and freedom. Because that's what we were, free.


End file.
